callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SCAR-H
The SCAR-H is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The SCAR-H is commonly used by the U.S. Army Rangers in the campaign, and is one of the weapons in the starting loadout for "Wolverines!" and "Exodus". It can be scavenged from dead friendlies or found at specific points in the American campaign. It can be found with or without various attachments, depending on the situation including: a foregrip (in "S.S.D.D."), a Red Dot Sight combined with the Shotgun (in "Wolverines!"), as well as a Red Dot Sight with no other attachments, ACOG Scope, M203 Grenade Launcher, and a Thermal Scope. Furthermore, in "Exodus" it has a laser targeting sight, which is used to paint targets for the Stryker Armored Vehicle "Honey Badger" to engage. The SCAR-H is also a starting weapon for the Task Force 141 in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and can also be found in the mission "Loose Ends" dropped by allies and "Just Like Old Times", with a Thermal Scope or underbarrel attachment (Shotgun or Grenade Launcher). Multiplayer The SCAR-H is unlocked at level 8 in multiplayer, and combined with its high damage and low recoil it is a popular weapon. Its main drawback is its low magazine capacity. It also has a slower reload compared to the other Assault Rifles, making Sleight of Hand a popular perk to be used with this weapon. When unsuppressed at close range, the SCAR-H will kill in three hits without Stopping Power, and two with the perk. At long range, it deals 30 damage without Stopping Power, meaning it kills in four hits, or 3 with the perk selected. Stopping Power is useful due to the weapon's slow rate of fire compared to most automatic weapons. The SCAR-H also features what most consider very simple iron sights, which give a clear, uncluttered view, meaning that sight attachments are not commonly used. In Hardcore, the SCAR-H is a one shot kill at any range - unless shooting upon enemies using Painkiller, Last or Final Stand, or at targets behind cover. This somewhat negates the need for extra ammo, making Sleight of Hand a useful alternative as the SCAR-H has a fairly long reload time in comparison to other assault rifles. It is also, due to its low recoil, useful with an ACOG Scope as it has no sway, along with fully automatic fire. The SCAR-H does not work well with Reload Cancelling as the animation stops a very short period of time after ammunition is added, making Sleight of Hand useful, although low ammo becomes a problem. Using both Scavenger Pro along with Extended Magazines mitigate its low reserve ammunition and magazine capacity. Special Ops The SCAR-H is the starting weapon in the Special Ops missions Homeland Security, Body Count, and Wardriving. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines *Foregrip (only found in The Pit and "S.S.D.D.") *Under mounted laser (only found in "Exodus", Overwatch, and Wardriving) Gallery SCAR-H 1st person MW2.png|The SCAR-H. SCAR-H Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron Sights. SCAR-H Foregrip MW2.png|SCAR-H with foregrip, featured only in the level "S.S.D.D.". SCAR-H Foregrip 3rd person MW2.png|The SCAR-H with a foregrip, as seen in "S.S.D.D.". SCAR-H Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the SCAR-H. SCAR-H M203 3rd person MW2.PNG|The SCAR-H w/ M203 in third person. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The SCAR-H is seen in a behind the scenes video being held by Harper. Not much else is known at this time. File:SCAR-H BOII.png Trivia *Directly under the iron sights is text that reads "INFINITY WARD INC. ENCINO, CA. www.infinityward.com and IW BROCK," and on the side it reads, "Infinity Ward, USA, MK 17 Mod 0 Cal. 7.62x51 0048762". *In S.S.D.D., a SCAR-H with Foregrip can be found in The Pit and being used by Army Rangers in the campaign. In multiplayer though, the SCAR-H's pick-up and multiplayer killfeed icon shows a foregrip, showing that it could have been an attachment fairly early in development. *The SCAR-H has a different empty reload animation with the Heartbeat Sensor attached, because the Heartbeat Sensor is in the way of the bolt release, where the player normally hits. *In the campaign, the SCAR-H's M203 makes the sound of a GP-25, but in multiplayer, it makes the regular sound of a M203. *The SCAR-H that Dunn uses in Museum is unique, in which it has a Thermal Scope which cannot be steadied and has the lower recoil of the Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight. *There is a fingerprint on the rear iron sight that is visible under the correct lighting. *The SCAR-H is tied with the UMP45 for the second lowest rate of fire of all fully automatic weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The SCAR-H has a larger magazine capacity in the campaign and Special Ops than in multiplayer. *When an optic is attached to the SCAR-H, the rear sight is not present and the front sight is folded. *In campaign, the SCAR-H is often found with a unique Red Dot Sight that has a beige rim instead of a grey one. ru:SCAR-H Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons